Water Warrior
Water Warriors are a Secret Tribe from the Secret Tribes-trilogy, which were written by Floralpikmin99. They are by far the biggest and bulkiest of the other tribes. They are loosely based off of Aquatic animals such as an aligator, they however are confirmed to be based on amphibians, due to their ability to live on land and water. They are the most aggressive compared to the other tribes, explaining their name a bit more. They also enjoy breaking the balance between the other tribes by attacking at random and stealing citizens, only to cook and eat them later. Appearance & Behavior Water Warriors have silver bodies that are semi-transparent along with fins along their elbows, heads, and tails. They also have a tan underbelly that isn't transparent at all. Much like the other tribes, they have Silver and Gold armor, along with a variety of both Ranged and Mele based weapons. Male Warriors are much bulkier than the females, their arms and legs are much stronger and they have a fatter appearance. They also have thinner cheek and throat skin, allowing them to puff these parts out and make a menecing sound to help intimidate foes. Females have a slimmer and less transparent look. Since they don't do much fighting themselves, they are noticably weaker and rely more on their speed than strength. Durring battles, the females tend the wounded Warriors and prepare food to help repair wounds even better. Young Warriors have a very tadpole-like look to them. They have more apparent fins and what appears to be gills. Their underbelly hasn't developed yet either, giving them an even better chance to escape from a threat unharmed and perhaps even unoticed. Water Warriors have the unique ability to melt themselves into water. This makes them extremley tricky opponents to the other tribes, since the Warriors become completely unoticeable. They also are much better swimmers like this, for obvious reasons. Despite their ability to melt themselves into water and later back into their original form, Warriors are much slower than any other tribe on land and they have no ability that allows them to fly. While this puts them at a slight dissadvantage when fighting on another tribes' land, they still have their ways to use the evironment to disgues and later take their opponents by suprise. Their most dark quality however is what they do to their victims. While around their own race, they respect the ones who died and sacrificed themselves. Yet, when they capture or kill another member from another tribe they have no respect and on most cases, cook and eat them. If they captured a living victim, they also enjoy torturing them, mostly cooking them alive. All the other tribes despise them for this, as it breaks all codes the Dream Readers set up thousands of years ago to keep all the tribes at peace. Media The only current appearance for the Water Warriors is in the unpublished book The Memory Finder. In this book one of the main characters is Kenari, a Male Warrior who was captured by Amy, Anthony, and Mr. Neilson. Kenari's son Kari also makes an appearance. These two are the only two Warriors who now no longer attack the other tribes, no less devour them or torture them. Category:Secret Tribes Category:Secret tribes-trilogy Category:Floralpikmin99